


Click-track heart

by simplegirl



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplegirl/pseuds/simplegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre- through post-series Dan and Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"Fuck," Dan mutters as he opens his eyes. He peers down at Jones, his head pillowed against Dan's shoulder and his arm wrapped around Dan's chest, his hand resting at the crook of Dan's neck. Jones lets out a hum and moves his thumb slightly against Dan's skin. "Fuck."  
  
"Hmm?" Jones murmurs, not opening his eyes, but rubbing his face into Dan's shoulder and pressing a kiss there.  
  
"Jones...Jones...wake up."  
  
Dan lifts the duvet and peers underneath at their nakedness before dropping his head back onto the pillow with a thud. Jones's eyes flicker open as he clings to Dan again after being jostled by Dan's movements.  
  
"Morning, Dan."  
  
"Fuck. Jones....last night..."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Fuuuuuck."  
  
Jones lets out a chuckle and runs his fingers down Dan's chest to where the dried spunk covers his lower belly. He peeks under the duvet to look down at himself and sees that his torso is in a similar state. "Well, not proper fucking. Just a bit of snogging and handjobs. It's not like we were bumming or anything."  
  
"And you're not freaking out about this at all?" Dan says through his hands covering his face. He wants to get out of bed and run away, but that would involve standing up. And he could either use the duvet to cover himself, leaving Jones naked on the bed or he could leave Jones with the duvet and have to cross the room with Jones's eyes on him. And he knows Jones would look, too.  
  
"No. Why should I be? We were pissed, we snogged, we got each other off, then fell asleep. It's not like we murdered anyone." Jones continues rubbing Dan's belly as he speaks, his circles getting wider, letting his fingers trail teasingly through Dan's pubes. Dan grabs his hand and finally looks at him.  
  
"Jones," Dan warns.  
  
"Have you ever been with another bloke before?"

"What?...I....No, I haven't. Never thought about it before, really....Why? Have you?" Dan holds his breath waiting for the answer. He doesn't want to think about why it suddenly feels very important to him.  
  
"No. Snogged a few. And I guess I'd fancied a couple boys before. But not seriously." Jones's eyes drift down bashfully as he continues, "I never used to think another bloke could make me hard. But I'd be lying if I said I hadn't fantasised about this before. Never thought you'd be up for it though. Pissed or sober." He pauses and places his hand on Dan's chest before he speaks again, softer than before, "I do like you, Dan."  
  
Jones shifts his hips as he finishes his confession, pressing his erection into Dan's thigh. Jones doesn't really do subtlety. Dan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He can feel Jones's eyes on him and, for perhaps the first time in his life, he ignores all of the warnings in the back of his mind and turns onto his side, wrapping a hand around both his and Jones's lengths.  
  
Jones gasps at the contact, then smiles and leans up to press a kiss to Dan's lips before covering Dan's hand with one of his own. It's much more intense now that the lager has worn off and they're both focussing on what's happening. Jones buries his face against Dan's throat, nipping and sucking at the skin while moaning Dan's name breathily.  
  
"Dan...I'm gonna..." Jones warns before moving his hand to clutch at Dan's shoulder as he comes with a moan. Dan keeps pumping both of them, milking the last of Jones's release from him until Dan, too, comes with a grunt he tries to muffle into the pillow. Dan flops back onto his back as Jones curls back into his side.  
  
"Reckon we'll need a trip to the laundrette after that," Jones sighs against Dan's chest. "Do you have to go to work today?"  
  
"It's Saturday."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"What about you? You have anything on today?"  
  
"Not really. We could probably both use a shower." Jones lifts his leg over Dan and lies on top of him, squirming a bit until their cocks are nestled against each other. He begins grinding his hips against Dan's before continuing, grunting slightly between words, "I guess we could share since there's not usually enough hot water for two showers in a row. And I'm not having a cold one."  
  
"Can't we stay here just a bit longer?" Dan puts his hands on Jones's bum to press him closer and urge him on. Jones lets out a shuddering moan at the feeling of Dan's hands kneading his flesh. Jones buries his face against Dan's neck and carries on thrusting against him until his breath stutters and he comes in hot spurts. Dan is getting hard, but doesn't feel like he'll be ready to come again so soon. He thinking how much younger Jones is when Jones bites and sucks where his neck meets his shoulder.  
  
"Ow. Jones, for fuck's sake."  
  
"Come on, old man. I don't want to spend all day lying on these spunk covered sheets!" Jones says, sitting up, his legs straddling Dan's hips and bouncing slightly. Dan takes in the sight of him, pink cheeked, hair a mess, spunk glistening on his belly, before he's throwing the duvet off, getting out of bed and tugging at Dan's hand to get him to stand up.  
  
"Jones...what about Christine?" Christine. The girl Jones has been seeing the past few weeks. Dan supposes a more conventional person might have called her his girlfriend. He feels a pang of guilt for forgetting about her until just now. He doesn't make a habit of getting off with people who are involved. Even when he's drunk. At least not that he can remember. And definitely not when he's sober.  
  
"Well, if you don't tell her, I won't," Jones says, pressing a kiss to Dan's lips before pulling him toward the bathroom.


	2. 2

One of the benefits of being flatmates is that Dan and Jones can carry on their affair without anyone getting suspicious. When they go home together at the end of the night, everyone just assumes it's to their respective beds. Or respective bed and sofa, as it were.  
  
Christine is also a DJ and, in addition to being based in Southend, plays a lot of gigs on the road. So Dan and Jones carry on sleeping together for months. Neither had ever lived with a partner or really been in a steady relationship before and they had both never really been fond of sharing a bed after fucking. Dan had always hated spooning, which all of his previous partners insisted on. Jones needed to cling to something in his sleep, which seemed to creep the girls he slept with out. One of them told him it made him seem too needy. Dan never mentions it though.  
  
After their first drunken night together, there is never any discussion about sleeping arrangements. If they're both at home, they sleep together, Dan on his back with Jones curled into his side, his head on Dan's shoulder. But for all their snogging and hand jobs and blowies and sharing the same bed, he and Jones have never...gone all the way. Dan won't even let himself think the word, let alone bring it up.  
  
Their daily routine is ridiculously domestic. Dan wakes first and showers before making coffee and bringing a cup in to Jones. Jones does most of the shopping although they mostly eat take aways. Jones is usually working on a mix when Dan comes home and will beam at him and put his arms around Dan's neck and press his body flush to Dan's as he kisses him hello. If Jones has a gig, Dan comes along. Unless he knows Christine will be there. Dan still feels like the other woman (because he is, even if she has no idea) and can't bear to see them together.  
  
Even worse is when Jones goes to Southend to visit her or she goes to one of Jones's gigs out of town. Then Dan thinks about them kissing and fucking and feels sick. Partly because he feels like a pervert for thinking of his best friend having sex with his girlfriend, but mostly because he's jealous. But he'd never let himself admit it.  
  
Living together also complicates things. Although they act like a couple at home, they have to put on an act when they go out. Because of Christine and because Dan isn't ready to come out. But when Jones touches his arm when they're at the pub or gives his hand a squeeze when they're getting a take away, Dan hopes no one notices his blush. More and more often he has to resist the urge to put his arm around Jones's shoulder when they walk down the high street together or kiss him hello when they meet at the pub. The few friends Dan has have tried to set him up with girls, but he always has vague reasons for turning down their offers. Eventually they give up trying altogether. He never tells Jones.  
  
  
"How's Christine?" Dan asks one afternoon when Jones has returned from a weekend in Southend.  
  
Jones shrugs in response as he flops down on the sofa next to Dan, putting his legs across Dan's lap. "Alright, I guess."  
  
"You guess? That's the best you can come up with after a weekend together?" Dan hopes he doesn't sound bitter or jealous or nagging.  
  
"Dunno. She wants me to move down there. Or probably wants me to ask her to move in here."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"I'm not gonna though. What the hell would I want with living in Southend? I've never lived outside of London and don't plan on it now."  
  
Dan doesn't mention that maybe he might want to live in the same town as his girlfriend. He doesn't want a fight and mostly, he doesn't want Jones to reconsider.  
  
"And I don't want her moving in here. I'm not ready for that kind of commitment."  
  
"Right." Dan thinks it's wise not to bring up the elephant in the room. After all, he and Jones aren't boyfriends. They're just flatmates who have been carrying on an affair...  
  
"And what about us?" Jones asks, scooting closer and onto Dan's lap, cupping his cheek before putting his arm around Dan's shoulder.  
  
"Huh? What about us?"  
  
"Well, we couldn't exactly keep doing this," Jones makes a vague hand gesture, "with Chris about, could we?"  
  
"'Spose not."  
  
"I've missed you," Jones purrs as he rubs his cheek against Dan's.  
  
Dan feels a burning in the pit of his stomach. He wonders bitterly if Jones is sleeping with any other people. And how many. And if he tells them all he misses them, too. Does living with Dan not count as a commitment because he's just used to him being part of the House of Jones? Like the sofa or his vinyl?  
  
Jones is nibbling at Dan's collar bone and running his hand under the hem of his shirt. Dan knows he's weak and will give in and will wrap his arms around Jones in a moment. But first he needs to push these thoughts to the back of his mind. And hope he never thinks about them again so he can just lose himself in Jones.


	3. 3

A few more months pass and Jones and Dan have been carrying on their affair for over a year. Jones and Christine are still together, although her career is taking off and she's on the road more often now. Things are strained between them and Dan wonders how long before Jones gets tired of her. Or gets tired of him.  
  
SugarApe gets a new editor and Jonatton Yeah? proceeds to make Dan's life at work a living hell. He starts going to the pub after work instead of straight home - straight to Jones - like he used to. Their snogging and handjobs turn more into drunken fumbles.  
  
And Jones has also stopped keeping regular hours. He goes on marathon mixing sessions and will stay up for days before crashing. Sometimes he manages to crawl into bed and into Dan's arms. Other times Dan wakes in the night to find the same loop blasting and Jones slumped over his decks or passed out on the sofa. Dan will switch his gear off and carry him to bed, cradling Jones in his arms and stroking his back until he, too, falls asleep again.  
  
  
Christine goes on tour and plays a pretty massive gig in Shoreditch and she and Jones go to a hotel after the party ends because Jones says he doesn't want them to disturb Dan. They're snogging on the bed as she reaches for the button of his jeans. He puts his hands over hers and wraps them back around him. She wonders if he's just teasing and brings her hands around again, but he stops her a second time.  
  
"Jones? What's the matter with you? All we ever do is snog anymore. I have needs too, you know. I haven't seen you in 6 weeks. And when you came down before the tour you said you had a headache and didn't feel like it. And you didn't even come see me once on this tour except for tonight. What's going on with you? Is there another woman?"  
  
"No. I promise you, there's no other girl. Dunno. I'm just tired I guess. I'm sorry, Chris. I...I don't know. Come here." He pulls his shirt off and pulls her to him, kissing her again. After a few moments, she goes for his button again and he starts slightly as she undoes it, then the zip, palming his cock through his pants. He moans into the kiss and she breaks it off with a grin. She kisses the tip of his nose before pulling his jeans and pants down and wrapping her hand around his cock.  
  
"Fuck..." Jones mutters, his hips jerking forward. "Da......mn," his eyes fly open as he catches himself. He puts his hands on Christine's shoulders and pushes her back. She leans up on an elbow and looks up at him, startled.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I just can't anymore. I'm sorry, Chris. I have to go home. I'm so sorry..." He tucks himself into his jeans and pulls his shirt back on. He grabs his jacket from the back of a chair and can't even turn to look at her before he leaves.  
  
Jones wipes furiously at his tears in the back of the cab on his way home. _Fucking idiot_ , he says to himself under his breath. He squeezes his eyes shut to try to erase the image of Christine's shocked face when he pushed her away.  
  
"This is close enough," he tells the driver when they're about a block away. He throws the money through the window, tells him to keep the change, and runs the rest of the way to the House of Jones.  
  
"Dan?" he calls when he gets in. "Dan?" he yells again, louder than necessary for the size of the flat. Dan stumbles sleepily into the front room and Jones races toward him, burying his face against Dan's chest and crying.  
  
"Jones? What happened? Where's Chris?" Jones just shakes his head and continues to grip Dan's shirt. "Come on, it can't be that bad."  
  
"I'm sorry, Dan. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Hey, what's the matter? What's up?" Dan has never seen Jones like this and he's getting concerned.  
  
"I...we were at a hotel...and I just couldn't," Jones chokes out between hitching breaths.  
  
"Couldn't what?"  
  
"I couldn't be with her. I just wanted to come home. Needed to come home. To you. I've been so stupid, Dan. I'm sorry. To you and to Chris. I just left her there. I didn't tell her anything. Tonight was supposed to be a massive night for her and I just ditched her. She wanted to fuck and all I could think about was you. It felt like I was cheating on you."  
  
"Jones...I..." Dan doesn't finish his thought before Jones leans up and kisses him.  
  
"Dan, I need you. Please. I want _you_." Jones has such a pleading look in his eye. He doesn't need to say it out loud for Dan to know what he means. He kisses Jones again and takes his hand, leading him to the bedroom.  
  
They kiss as they begin to pull each other's clothes off, breaking apart only to pull their shirts over their heads. Jones wonders if Dan can feel how quickly his heart is beating. Or if he can just hear it pounding in Jones's chest. Dan pulls back and cups Jones's cheek with his hand.  
  
"Lie down," Dan says softly. Jones presses another quick kiss just to the side of Dan's mouth before scrambling onto the bed. He can't even think about trying to make it sexy at this point. Dan grabs the bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand drawer before settling in next to Jones.  
  
"Dan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Is it alright...? No, never mind." Jones looks away and bites on the tip of his thumb.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can we do it without the johnnie? I swear I'm clean. I've never done it this way before and I was just tested. And I haven't slept with anyone in ages. Not even Chris," he adds, almost shamefully. "It's just...I want to feel you when you come."  
  
Dan pulls Jones to him and kisses him again. And they continue groping and snogging for ages until Jones's hand knocks the bottle of lube on the bed and he takes it and pops the cap open. He sits up a bit, pulling Dan's hand and squeezing lube onto it, coating his fingers before lying back and opening his legs, his knees bent and his feet planted on the mattress. Jones still hadn't learnt anything about being subtle.  
  
Dan kisses Jones's knee before getting to work preparing him. This is a new experience for both of them and Dan is grateful for once that they've left the bedside lamp on so he can watch Jones's face as his fingers move in and out of him, stretching and scissoring until Jones grabs Dan's wrist.  
  
"That's enough or I'll come already. Please, Dan." He grabs the bottle of lube with a shaking hand and hands it to Dan who coats himself with it.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?" Jones smiles up at him and nods, holding out his hand for Dan to take in his own.  
  
  
Dan tries to think of boring things to keep from coming immediately once they've both adjusted to the sensation and have built up a steady rhythm. But he can't think of anything except the sounds that Jones is making, or how warm and tight he is, or the feeling of his legs wrapped around Dan's waist, or the way his eyelids flutter whenever Dan rolls his hips. They're still holding hands as Jones takes his free hand and pulls Dan down into a kiss.  
  
"Oh god, please. Don't stop, Dan, please," Jones mutters against Dan's lips. Dan isn't sure he could stop if he wanted to. Not with the way Jones is raising his hips up off the mattress in time with Dan's thrusts or the way he bears his neck when he arches his back. Jones's breath hitches and he pitches forward, burying his face against Dan's neck as he comes. He sags back as Dan continues thrusting, looking up at Dan with glassy eyes and running his hand through the curls at the back of Dan's neck. Dan loses his rhythm as he gets close, his hips jerking sporadically as he comes with a moan. Jones moans in response as he feels Dan's come spilling inside him.  
  
Dan rolls onto his back, pulling out of Jones, who whimpers slightly at the loss of contact. Jones leans upon a shaky arm and kisses Dan's forehead, then the corner of each of his eyebrows in turn, his nose, and just to the side of his mouth, as he always does when he's teasing Dan and waiting for a proper kiss. Eyes still closed, Dan smiles and kisses him. Dan holds his arm out for Jones, who curls into his side, his head against Dan's shoulder.  
  
"I love you, Dan," Jones murmurs against his skin. And there it is. The thing that Dan has been trying to ignore all these months. He's about to say it back, but has something else he needs to get off his chest first. He kisses the top of Jones's head before speaking.  
  
"Claire is coming to London on Saturday. She needs a place to stay until she finds something permanent and I told her she could stay here."  
  
"That's cool. We'll have to make sure we have enough clean bedding for her to camp out on the sofa." Jones traces patterns on Dan's chest as he speaks.  
  
"She...my family, that is,...they don't know about us. About me, I mean. And I'm not sure I'm ready to tell them."

"Oh...right. I guess we'll be needing to make up both sofas then. I suppose Claire can have the bed. Since she's a guest and all." Jones's hand stops its patterns and he takes the tip of his thumb into his mouth and falls asleep that way.


	4. 4

Dan thinks no one else is in as he enter the House of Jones and toes off his shoes as he heads to the sofa. He lets out a started "Oh" when Jones walks into the sitting room, stark naked, towelling his hair dry.  
  
"Shit. Didn't think anyone'd be home until later."  
  
"So you just thought you'd wander about starkers?"  
  
"You know what I'm like," Jones says with a shrug and a sad smile. He tucks the towel around his hips so Dan doesn't have to work so hard to avert his gaze.  
  
Dan crosses over to Jones and puts his hands on his hips, his fingers tracing the edge of the towel.  
  
"Thought you had a work do tonight."  
  
"Didn't feel like spending anymore time with those imbeciles." He brushes Jones's fringe to the side and traces his finger across Jones's cheekbone. Jones shivers at the contact.  
  
"Have you been drinking?" Jones asks quietly although he already knows the answer.  
  
"A bit." Dan pulls Jones closer by his hips and lifts Jones's chin. Their lips are about to meet when they hear Claire call from the front door.  
  
"Anyone in?"  
  
Dan squeezes his eyes shut and Jones pats his cheek before heading to the bedroom to find some clothes.  
  
  
Claire had caught Dan and Jones snogging a few times around the flat, but never thought much of it. She'd seen Dan try to chat up a lamppost when he was pissed before, so she figured they were both just pissed and horny.

  
After Claire had first moved in, they had tried to sneak around behind her back. There were rushed handjobs in the kitchen before she woke up in the morning and blow jobs on the sofa after she'd gone to bed. But after Dan kneed Jones in the shoulder mid-blow job when he thought he heard Claire coming, Dan suggested maybe it was better if they laid off for a while. Jones patted him on the knee before returning to his sofa.  
  
  
Jones rarely sleeps anymore and when he does, it's more like collapsing from exhaustion. Dan starts drinking even more. If he's not pissed, he's hungover, with only very brief periods of sobriety in between. He knows Claire thinks he's wasting his life and letting Jonatton push him around, but he can't really bring himself to care. About anything.  
  
  
Then Nathan worms his way into their lives and, although Dan doubted it was even possible, things get even worse. There's the money he needs for Claire's camera, the whole idiots thing, Preacherman, the Grey Lion...  
  
  
And then Dan jumps. When he wakes up in hospital after they've had to put a pin in his leg, part of him wishes he could have just stayed asleep forever. He supposes that would be the same as dying. But it just sounds less final. Less frightening. He's hopped up on pain meds when Nathan and the other idiots and Claire come to visit. But no Jones.  
  
The next morning, only Claire comes to visit. She brings grapes and tells him she's told their parents what happened, but didn't give any details. Only that Dan had a broken leg. She didn't think it was fair for them to worry just because Dan is the biggest idiot of all. He closes his eyes and hopes she'll think he's sleeping and just leave. No such luck.  
  
"I know you're faking." He gives up and opens his eyes again. "I don't even want to know why you did it. Or what was going on with you and Nathan and Pingu." She pauses briefly before continuing, "But what's going on with you and Jones?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He hopes Claire will leave it at that, but she just keeps staring at him until he continues. "Unless you mean the fact that he can't even be bothered to come visit me. Even Nathan fucking Barley was here. But no sign of my supposed best mate."  
  
"Calm down. Jones is out of town. Maybe if you hadn't been so busy wallowing in self pity and chucking yourself out of windows, you'd remember he had a couple of gigs in Manchester. He was supposed to be there all week. But I phoned him this morning and he said he'd catch the next train. He cried on the phone when I told him, Dan."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And you said his name when you were coming round. After the operation. You're lucky Nathan wasn't here. You'd never hear the end of it."  
  
"Oh...right."  
  
"Is that all you have to say?"  
  
"Dunno...it's complicated. He's my best mate. But we've sort of been drifting apart lately. I guess."  
  
"Best mates don't say each other's names in their sleep." Dan ducks his head and blushes slightly. He wonders if it's too soon to go back to pretending to be asleep.  
  
"Oh my god. Dan Ashcroft, you have a crush on Jones!" Dan doesn't think he's ever seen Claire's eyes so wide. She covers her mouth to hold back her laughter.  
  
"Shut your mouth, Claire. It's not like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean it's not a crush." Dan figures he has nothing left to lose. His life is a mess, he's blown his chance with Jones, what does he care if his sister knows about it now.  
  
"Fuck. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I didn't know...I just though you meant you sort of fancied him."  
  
"Doesn't matter. It would never work out anyway."  
  
"Never say never, Danny boy." She kisses him on the head, "I'll be back this afternoon. Want anything?"  
  
"A fag." She just smiles and picks up her bag to leave.  
  
Dan wonders how soon he'll be able to leave and dozes off thinking about navigating the streets of Shoreditch on crutches.

  
He wakes when he feels a cold hand grasp his. His eyes flutter open and he's greeted by the sight of Jones, his eyes red and puffy and smiling weakly.  
  
"Alright, Dan," Jones says softly, squeezing Dan's hand.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Really? Because you are kind of in hospital."  
  
"Well, alright now, I suppose. Although I have been better." Jones laughs briefly before he squeezes his eyes shut tightly. He wipes at them with the back of his hand.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Dan. I just feel like this is all my fault. If only...if only I had...I dunno...something..."

"Hey, come on now. This is no one's fault buy my own. Stop crying. Please."

"I'm alright. I just...I hate hospitals. And I hate seeing you in here. When can you come home?"  
  
"Dunno. They haven't said yet. Or else I can't remember," Dan jerks his head toward the IV. "S'been making me pretty drowsy."  
  
"You could probably use the sleep. And none of my noise hear to keep you up."  
  
"I like your noise."  
  
Jones blushes and twists his hair around his finger the way he does when he gets embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jones."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For everything. For not being able to tell people about us. About me. And for pushing you away after Claire moved in."  
  
"It doesn't matter. None of that matters anymore."  
  
"Oh...right. Well, I just meant, you know..."  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean it like that! I just mean all that matters to me now is that you're okay. And that you won't go falling from any other windows. Promise?"  
  
"I promise." They sit quietly for a while, Jones staring at their hands clasped together, running his thumb across Dan's knuckles. Dan's eyelids are beginning to droop when Jones speak again, very quietly.  
  
"And I'm sorry about things before. You know...with Chris and everything. That wasn't fair to either of you. I just...I didn't think you'd want anything serious. Like if I left her and only wanted to be with you. And I was scared."  
  
"Scared?" Dan's voice sounds far away in his own ears. He knows the pain meds are kicking in and he won't be able to stay awake much longer.  
  
"Scared I could lose both of you if I told you...Scared I'd lose you."  
  
Dan lifts Jones hand and kisses his palm. Jones smiles and rests his hand on Dan's chest before leaning in.  
  
"I love you, Dan."  
  
"I love you too, Jones," Dan whispers back finally. Jones kisses Dan lightly on the mouth and feels Dan's lips purse slightly. Jones pulls his chair closer to Dan's bed and rests his head near Dan's hip, still holding his hand as he closes his eyes.  
  
Claire smiles from the where she was watching through the window in the door. "What a couple of idiots."


End file.
